I'm Ready For My Big Boy Kiss, Mr Novak
by GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: Castiel's known Dean since he was thirteen and sampling the culinary student's homework. But now he's older and their reunion is not what Castiel had expected it to be. Destiel


"You should slow down, Dean." Castiel chuckled as he watched the fourteen-year-old boy sitting at his table as he scarfed down a piece of pie.

"I can't help it." Dean grinned around the pastry. "You make the best pies, Mr. Novak."

The college student blushed. He'd been enrolled in culinary school for the past year and Dean Winchester, the boy who lived two apartments down, was the one who made sure Castiel passed his tests. Dean had quite the taste and liked to come down the hall whenever he smelled his neighbor making something.

It started six months ago when the Winchesters first moved to the small apartment building in Austin, Texas. Castiel greeted the new family of four - John, Mary, and their two sons, Sam and Dean - with a light angel food cake he'd made. All had been delighted to be greeted so readily by their neighbor but Dean was the most interested, looking up at the dark haired young man with adoring eyes. The boy, thirteen at the time, sure did love desserts but pie was his definitely favorite.

Cas learned the small family moved from Kansas when John got a job in Texas working at a carpentry shop. In turn, Castiel told the new arrivals about his life enrolled in the Texas Culinary Academy. Dean's admiration for him seemed to grow when the blonde learned that Cas' whole life was about making treats - or maybe it was just his appetite.

Since then Dean came over often, usually on the weekends but the occasional time during the week when he'd gotten his homework done early. He didn't always come to eat Cas' projects, though it was delicious, sometimes he just came to talk to the man, asking about how his day, telling Castiel about his own, going on and on in great lengths about how much Sammy was growing. Castiel was a good listener and Dean enjoyed having someone to talk to. Cas was also more than pleased to have a person there always willing to try his experiments. Dean was the one who tried Castiel's attempt at a sushi cupcake after binge watching _Cupcake Wars_ one night when he couldn't sleep. The boy immediately proclaimed it inedible and that Cas had to bake him a double chocolate cupcake as an apology for making him eat such a disgusting thing. Cas laughed but agreed readily.

Now he watched the lanky boy sit at his table and devour a pecan pie. "How is school, Dean?" he asked. It was fun watching the oldest Winchester boy grow up. His voice had just about finished cracking, and it was obvious Dean was thankful for it. Before it would crack mid-sentence and Dean would stop, blushing, then end up forgetting what he was talking about due to embarrassment. Castiel was patient with it all, just enjoying the company of the boy.

"Was fine. Had a stupid history quiz today." Dean said as he got up to wash his plate. He may be demanding of sweets but he always cleaned up after himself.

Castiel nodded, taking the bag out of his tea and setting it aside before sipping at the drink. "What was it on?"

"World War II. I don't think I did very well." the blonde admitted when he retook his seat at the table. "I hope I did. If I don't get my grades up, I'll be kicked off the soccer team."

"That would be a shame." the college student agreed. "You're very talented. You shouldn't get kicked off just for having a D in history."

"I know, I know." Dean sighed, resting his chin in his palms. "But that's what Coach says."

Smiling slyly into his mug, Cas said, "You should work on it then. What other occasion do I have to make cookies for if I can't come to your soccer games any more?"

Dean perked up at the prospect. "White chocolate macadamia nut cookies?"

"Mhmm." Castiel nodded.

"I'll definitely get my grades up, Mr. Novak!" he declared firmly.

Castiel chuckled and set his mug down. "That's good to hear, Dean. Just don't tell your parents I bribed you, alright?"

"Bribery? What bribery? I'm just being a good little boy." he winked, making the student chuckle. "Can I take some pie back for Sammy?" he asked after a minute. "He's been sick all week."

Cas nodded. "Of course. He'd be devastated if he didn't get any."

Dean agreed quickly with his own nod as he got up after looking at the clock. "Thanks, Mr. Novak. I promise I'll bring the plate back."

"And it won't be like last time?" the raven haired man teased with a raised brow, recalling how the last time Dean had taken one of his plates and been about to return it, he'd insisted on showing his neighbor how good he'd be at baseball and promptly threw it in the air - therefore leading to its destruction on the floor when Dean didn't catch it as promised.

The boy flushed. "No, sir. It won't be like last time."

Castiel chuckled and nodded. "Alright, Dean. Tell your parents I said hello."

"Will do." he smiled. "Good night, Mr. Novak. Good luck with your exam tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder as he slipped out the door.

* * *

Castiel cheered with the rest of the crowd as the referee blew the whistle three times to signify the end of the game. Dean panted and put his hands on his knees to help himself catch his breath. The game had been a fierce one and winning no easy feat, but in the end Dean's team managed to call the victory theirs.

The man waited patiently behind as the rest of the crowd dispersed with their sons, Mary having to take Sam to the studio where he practiced mixed martial arts for his lesson. It took Dean a while but eventually he trudged over to Castiel. "What's wrong?" the student asked as he looked over the blonde, so obviously in a poor mood that showed even in the way he walked. "Your team just won, five to two, isn't that something to be happy about?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Dean mumbled as he got in the passenger seat of Castiel's '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked again, backing out of the near empty lot.

"We're- we're moving again, Mr. Novak." the blonde said quietly, his voice heart broken.

"Oh." he whispered. "Why?"

"Mom's pregnant-"

"Well that's wonderful, Dean!"

"It would be, but she says our apartment isn't big enough for all five of us. So we're gonna move to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Dad got a job there, some machine shop with some fucking dick named Bobby Singer-"

"Dean, be polite." Cas scolded gently but was more surprised to hear such language from his friend.

"I don't wanna go!" he finally finished. "I like it here. I've got friends and a team and I just... _like it_!"

Castiel sighed, giving Dean a compassionate look. "I know moving isn't easy, but perhaps it is a good thing. You will meet new people and explore new things."

"But I don't want to meet new people or see new things!" Dean whined. "I like it _here_!"

"I know." the student said softly. "But life is all about getting out of your comfort zone. It is best to start early."

Dean just huffed and stayed silent through the ride home, though he was polite and thanked Castiel graciously when they got back to the apartment complex, also apologizing for getting grass in his car before running home to shower.

* * *

"It'll be fine, Dean." Castiel assured, the boy sitting in his living room as he waited for his father to return from getting the trailer for the extra boxes. "You're a good kid and you're kind. You'll make lots of friends and it will be alright."

"I'm not worried about that." Dean muttered, picking absently at the carpet.

"If you feel no apprehension at going to this new place, then what?" the student asked softly.

"Well what about you?" Dean looked at his neighbor. "Who's gonna be here for you now? To try your baking, I mean." he finished quickly when Cas gave him a quizzical look, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks.

He blinked. "Me? Well I've still got Butterscotch to look after me." As if on cue, the orange tabby that lazily drifted around the apartment sidled into the room, nosing its way into Castiel's lap.

"You need more than just a cat, Mr. Novak!" Dean tried to reason, his voice cracking at the end and he blushed. He thought that part of puberty was done. But perhaps it wasn't because of puberty at all, but he wouldn't admit that.

Cas reached over and cupped Dean's cheek to make their eyes meet. "I promise you, I am perfectly fine. I'll be alright. I'm going to finish school next year and then I've already got some job opportunities lined up. It's alright." he smiled, nodding to really get his point across. "But if you are so worried…" he muttered after a moment and got up, grabbing a piece of paper and pen to jot something down and then passing it to Dean. "Write me letters, send me postcards. Let me know how you're doing, alright?"

Dean nodded as he carefully folded the paper and tucked it away in his pocket, handling it like some precious artifact. "M-Mr. Novak," he stuttered out shyly after a minute. "Could I… Could I maybe tell you really why I don't want to leave?"

The student nodded while he stroked the cat. "Of course, Dean. You know you can tell me anything."

He nodded and cleared his throat, looking down. "Ilikeyou." he said so quickly Castiel couldn't make out the individual words.

"What was that?"

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "I-I like you, okay? Like, _really_ like you…."

Cas tipped his head to the side before he understood. "Oh. Like a crush?"

Dean nodded, cheeks red in embarrassment.

Castiel couldn't keep in the soft chuckle. It was adorable, really, the small, freckled boy caring for him like that. It seemed rather obvious now why Dean would aim those affections towards his neighbor with the seemingly endless supply of pie, but it was still a little surprising to the student.

"Is-is that it?" Dean asked softly after a moment of Castiel giving no reaction.

"What do you mean?"

The boy looked down as he got redder. "Well… All my friends, when they told someone they liked them, they usually, well, kissed…." he finished in a small voice before looking up at Cas with hopeful eyes. "Are you- are you going to kiss me, Mr. Novak?"

Cas chuckled a little. "Aren't you a little young for that, Dean?"

"But all my friends do it!" he protested.

"But do _you_?"

Dean paused. "No…"

"And why not?" the ebony haired man asked even though he already knew the answer - Dean had gone on a long rant about it to him when he found out.

"Because Mom said I can't date until I'm sixteen." he grumbled in monotone.

"And we wouldn't want to anger your mother, now would we?" Castiel concluded, sipping at his earl grey.

"But-" Dean broke off in a huffy sigh since it was obvious he had no way to win this.

"Come here." Cas said softly and set aside his cup. Dean's eyes sparked with the prospect of what his neighbor may be wanting as he got out of his armchair and walked over to Castiel. The man smiled and cupped his cheeks, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his forehead. Dean pouted when he pulled back but here was yet another thing he couldn't change.

Castiel stood up when he heard the knock, answering it to find Dean's chubby little brother beaming up at them. "Hello, Sam." he smiled softly.

"Hi, Mr. Novak!" Sam grinned. "Dad's here and he said to come get Dean."

Cas nodded. "He'll be there in a moment."

"Okay." Sam said and went off down the hall.

Castiel turned to Dean. "Now I expect to get a letter soon about your new house and school, hear me?" he chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you." He embraced the man. "Thanks, Castiel." he whispered. He'd only used the student's first name a couple times, usually after Cas helped him get through a rough time. It warmed his heart to hear it one last time from the boy's lips before he left.

He pressed another soft kiss to the top of Dean's head. "You'd best get going."

Dean nodded, waving before running down the hall to help get the last few things in the truck as Castiel watched with a soft smile.

* * *

The next year Castiel graduated _summa cum laude_ and moved to Cincinnati to open a small bakery with his cousin and close friend, Balthazar, a couple years later. His back and forth letters with Dean continued; sometimes they were slower, sometimes it felt like he was getting one every other day. He was kept updated on the Winchesters through them - how Sam was already getting taller than Dean; the growth of their cute, if not much, much younger, brother Adam; John playing in a softball team; and Mary starting to teach piano among other instruments.

It was nice to keep hearing about his old friends. Castiel never got the chance to go see them, nor did their schedules ever aline enough for them to fly out, but they still kept in contact.

Six years went by with this pattern, _Angel's Bakery_ becoming quite the little tourist spot. It kept Cas fairly busy. He didn't really have time to go out and meet people any more, but he honestly didn't mind. The small discussions he had with customers as he and Balthazar worked were enough for him.

One night in June he found himself laying on the couch, a fan blowing on him to ward off the heat, the orange tabby on his chest not helping at all, as Castiel read _The Screwtape Letters_.

He frowned at the firm knock on his door, pushing Butterscotch off so he could get up. He was mildly aware that he had only a loose pair of flannel pajama pants on rather than his usual slacks and dress shirt but he couldn't really find it in himself to care. The heat was far too much to be dressing normally.

He opened the door to see a man taller than himself standing there, leaning against the frame as if he were at home in this place; his blonde hair spiked up, long legs bowed. Castiel frowned as he tried to place the slightly familiar face but couldn't. The bright green eyes that looked at him finally finished the puzzled though.

"Dean." he gasped in almost shock.

"Hey, Castiel." Dean grinned back, adjusting the open buttondown over his olive tee.

Cas paused as he looked him over. "Well, come in." he finally got out, stepping aside for the blonde to get through. His eyes swept over Dean as he passed. Other than his bow legs and sparkling eyes, he was very different from the fourteen-year-old Castiel used to bake for. More confident and settled into who he was: everything in his stride showed it. He took a minute to add it all up and barely kept himself from audibly gasping. Dean was twenty-one now. Cas felt old with his five years of age ahead of the man as he pictured the teenage boy with a cracking voice running up to him after a soccer game to partake of whatever treat the student had made for him. No, he had changed; he was grown up now.

"How ya been?" Dean asked casually while he sank down on the couch, Butterscotch coming over to sniff his hand. Obviously the cat remember him since it rolled over onto its back immediately. Dean chuckled and scratched his belly.

"Good." Cas nodded, noting how deep Dean's voice had gotten. "Graduated as you know, now I've got a bakery." He gestured over to the picture of him and Balthazar in front of the shop on the day of its grand opening.

" _Angel's_?" the younger questioned.

Castiel flushed a little. "It was Balthazar's idea - do you remember him? He didn't come by too often when I lived in Texas but he's my cousin - it was a play of my mother's name, Angelina."

Dean nodded, smiling as the cat purred beneath his hand. "Glad to see you finally got your dream."

The baker smiled. "I'm as happy as I could be with it. Most people are very kind; it is an enjoyable work." he halted to reach over and turn off the fan so he could hear Dean better. "What brings you here?"

"Well I've been holed up in Kansas for the past six years. Turns out that Bobby guy wasn't a complete dick." he grinned, getting a chuckle from Castiel. "Been kinda bored working in his machine shop though, so this year I figured I'd go see the world, finally go to all those places I've never been - though I am limited to just the U.S. since I've been driving Dad's old Chevy Impala that he gave me. Been on the road a couple months now and I got bored; Sammy's been working the shop since he turned sixteen and Adam's way too young to be fun on a road trip. I went to most of the West Coast already: Yosemite, Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz, Hollywood, Yellowstone, Hoover Dam, all that crap. Now I'm on my way to New York and I thought I'd drop in, see how everything was going with you and the kitty cat here."

Castiel nodded along. "Well you're welcome to stay the night, of course; I've got an extra room. Tomorrow is Sunday and the bakery won't be open, I'd be more than willing to show you around town."

"I couldn't ask that of you, Cas." Dean protested.

"Please, I insist."

He hummed in thought for a minute before shrugging. "Can't really say 'no' if you're insisting, now can I?"

"Exactly." Castiel chuckled. "Do you want anything to drink? Water, tea... beer?"

"Beer would be nice."

The raven haired man nodded and got up to go to the kitchen. "First juice, now beer." he chuckled to himself. "He has grown a lot."

Dean got up to examine the bakery picture closer, Butterscotch rubbing at his ankles. "Hey, Castiel? Uh, I have to admit, a social call is not the only reason I'm here…"

"What do you mean?" Cas frowned as he walked out, holding only a bottle for Dean since his cup of tea was still sitting on the sidetable from when he was reading.

"Well uh…" Dean stepped close to him, Cas taking an unconscious step back a little only to feel the drywall against his spine as Dean leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I'm ready for my big boy kiss, Mr. Novak."

Castiel swallowed thickly as he felt the beer bottle slide in his clammy hand. "D-Dean, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? Before I moved I asked for a kiss and you wouldn't give it to me because I was too young. But now I'm all grown up and I'm ready for it."

The man's lips parted as he felt a throb in his lower regions. Here was a man he'd helped raised and should feel nothing more than an almost maternal bond, but apparently his body hadn't gotten the memo because what it was telling Castiel was far from familial.

"Can I have it, Mr. Novak?" Dean grinned, a stray hand running up the baker's side making goosebumps break out over his skin.

The words stirred Castiel enough make him bring his free hand up to cup Dean's cheek and press his lips to his former neighbor's. Castiel couldn't make himself feel remorse. Dean asked for it and he was of consenting age. If was fourteen again, Cas wouldn't have hesitated to say 'no'. There was no hesitation here now either; absolutely no hesitation to give into it.

Dean slid his hands down to Cas' waist almost disbelievingly. It was clear he'd been expecting to be turned down and his surprise at being accepted was obvious in his timidness in the kiss as he licked gently at the seam of Castiel's lips. Cas paused for only a moment to set the beer on the couch and gave himself fully to the kiss, opening his mouth to let Dean's tongue in to explore - and in that instant, any resolve or doubt or anything Castiel might have had disappeared, too lost in the very, _very_ attractive young man in front of him.

By time the blonde pulled back they were both panting, a line of saliva still connecting their mouths until it was broken as Cas scrambled for Dean's clothing, the couple falling back onto the couch.

"Damn, Cas." Dean breathed once Castiel had gotten him just to his boxers. "You have no idea what you used to do to me."

"Used to?" the baker questioned as he kissed hotly up Dean's neck.

"Oh baby… It's only worse now." grinned Dean, pushing his hips up to let Castiel feel his straining erection.

He chuckled and locked the man underneath him in another passionate kiss. If there was one thing to put Cas' mind at ease at this admittedly strange development, it was that Dean was obviously experienced and this wouldn't be his first time. Cas found himself briefly wondering if Dean had lost his virginity to a man, maybe a man that looked like himself, maybe he had even screamed Castiel's name… Damn that was a hot thought.

"Do I bore you already?" Dean asked when he noticed how distracted his partner seemed to be.

"Not in the slightest." Cas promised with another heated kiss. "Just having some very dirty thoughts about the man beneath me."

"Babe, we can make those thoughts a reality." he grinned and started to nibble at Castiel's throat while removing the rest of their clothing then grinding their hips together. Moans fell from both men's mouth at the sudden friction, Cas getting into the rocking motion.

"Nnngh, Cas, please." the blonde panted out into another kiss. Just the sheer way Dean said his name made Castiel harder and drip.

"Don't have lube." Cas murmured but Dean just shoved three fingers into his mouth, sucking rather noisily as he got them wet. The baker let out a little noise, watching Dean's lips stretch over the digits, completely fixated.

"Who's- oh!" Cas had started to ask who was going to bottom but when Dean pushed the slick extremities into Castiel's hole slowly.

"Fuck, you're so tight." he groaned out while stretching the baker slowly. "Gonna feel so good around my dick."

Castiel just let out a whimper and pushed Dean's fingers out when he thought he was stretched out enough, positioning himself and using his hand to help him sink down slowly on Dean's thick member to ride slowly. "Ohhh, shit…"

Dean groaned. "Damn right."

"You really filled out." Cas replied with a bit of a smirk, pressing his hands against Dean's chest to slowly lower himself up and down along his length, the easy pace not lasting long before their hips were slamming together, the sound of skin on skin echoing around the room.

"Fuck, Cas, you look fucking perfect like this." Dean panted, a low groan rumbling in his chest as he thrust up into his lover.

"Oh! Dean! Fuck! Fuck, right there!" Castiel cried out when Dean hit his prostate, brushing his thumbs across the blonde's nipples.

Another minute more of this rough pace and it wasn't long before Dean was letting out his own loud shout of, "Cas! Fuck, Castiel!" as he tipped over the edge, shooting his hot seed into Cas, the baker following not too far behind as he came across their chests then flopped down, Dean's spent cock slowly slipping out of his red, puffy hole.

"That was awesome." the man grinned and wrapped arms around Castiel, the other nodding with a hum. "I missed you, Cas. I missed you a lot…"

Cas pushed up to his elbows, cupping Dean's cheek with a soft, weary smile. "And I you, Dean. My offer to stay here is still up. You're welcome for as long as you'd like."

Dean beamed up at him and tugged the man back down to hug close.

"Got any pie?" he asked after a minute, Castiel laughing.


End file.
